


I can't help (This awful energy)

by admirabletragedy



Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Altered States, Altprompt, Gen, gifs, no.8, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirabletragedy/pseuds/admirabletragedy
Summary: Day 8 • Altered States𝐖𝐡𝐨 𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐧 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐥?
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Darth Maul, Ezra Bridger & Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger & Sabine Wren
Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946944
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Whumptober





	I can't help (This awful energy)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song "Control," by Halsey

* * *

[Kanan and Sabine's Altered States](https://admirabletragedy.tumblr.com/post/631384503366172672/altered-states)

* * *


End file.
